


A "Warm" Welcome

by AeonWing



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: Darshan and Stixxay give Dardoch a "warm" welcome to CLG





	A "Warm" Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I'm going to hell for this. 
> 
> Hope we enjoy hell together~
> 
> EDIT: I FUCKING SWEAR DARDOCH PLEASE CAN YOU STAY ON A TEAM FOR MORE THAN ONE GODDAMN SPLIT.

Josh and Trevor have been friends for a while now. How long exactly, he wouldn’t be able to recall. At least not off the top of his head. He probably has it written down somewhere, along with everything they’ve done together. Like some personal diary. It’s a little cute, it’s a little funny, but it’s definitely _super_ gay though.

Like, _gayer_ than anything he’s done. But no one needs to know. Not Liquid. Or Immortals. Definitely not CLG. But Trevor might find it cute. Hopefully he finds it cute. As far as Josh remembers, the dude’s pretty chill about most things.

In fact, if it weren’t for that one, or maybe two, girlfriends Trevor’s had, Josh might have thought that he and Trevor could’ve had a thing. Or at least, that’s what he hoped. Gay banter has become so common these days, to the extent that the homoeroticism behind it has become widely accepted.

A million thoughts, a million wishes, none of which he expects to be granted. Nonetheless knowing that Trevor wouldn’t be a car ride away anymore brought the makings of a grin to his lips. He’s been here before. The CLG mansion is the same as it was the last time he came here. Only this time, it wouldn’t be a visit. Starting today, he’d be their starting jungler.

He’d be CLG Dardoch.

He’d be _Stixxay’s_ teammate.

It’s afternoon, and Josh feels as if he’s lost track of time. He’s standing outside the CLG gaming house, and has been for a while now. He’s expected, he knows. Around now. Or maybe an hour earlier, or later. It doesn’t matter. Because it’s not the general manager, the owner, or even the coach he wants to open the door for him.

It’s Trevor.

First instinct tells him to knock on the door. Or ring the doorbell. The _normal_ thing someone does when arriving to a house they don’t have the keys to. But that’s _way_ too mainstream and old-fashioned for Josh’s tastes. There’s no guarantee who opens it.

He smirks, letting his fingers drop to his pocket. He takes out his phone, the smirk unwavering as he taps the familiar SMS icon.

 

_“Come open the door!”_

 

Josh smiles, tucking the phone away without a second glance. It’s effective, and he doesn’t need confirmation that Trevor received his message. Even from outside, as long as he leans just _slightly_ close, the imminent footsteps are evident, as is the familiar sound of a door being unlocked. If he puts his ear _even_ closer, he swears he can hear indistinct voices.

Trevor’s not alone.

He expected Trevor to look expectant. He wasn’t wrong. What he _was_ wrong about was in expecting Trevor to look at least somewhat _proper_ about it. Instead, he looks relaxed, the casual kind, almost unnaturally so. There’s a familiar droop in his eyelids and a relentlessly euphoric disposition about him that Josh knows all too well. Josh merely flashes a grin, a trademark, casual one. The normal way of starting off any conversation.

“Josh.”

There’s a slight slur in the way he speaks, something is off. It’s not by any means bad, but it’s evident. Josh takes a step closer, as is expected. In an instant, the odor of weed becomes overwhelmingly strong. He grins, comically shaking his head at that.

“Trevor,” he responds, almost in a mocking tone. “You’re high.”

He pauses, before clicking his tongue. It’s normally difficult to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds, but a stoned Trevor is far too easy to poke fun at. “ _Again,”_ he laughs for emphasis.

Trevor merely laughs in return, trademark stoned expression as he leads Josh into the mansion. To Josh’s surprise, the mansion is actually half decent. It’s not as luxurious as Liquid’s or Immortal’s were, but it’s definitely modest and homey. He takes a few more steps in, noticing the plethora of rooms in a seemingly smaller house.

“Where are…” Josh gestures towards the first row of computers, first impression being that the room he’s pointing to is their scrim room. It’s then that he realizes that question is pointless. It’s the middle of the day, _and_ it’s off-season.

Who the _fuck_ grinds league in the middle of the day during the _off-season_?          `

It’s silent for almost a second, save for the low sound of chatter and party music before Trevor answers.

“So,” he grins. “Everyone’s drinking,” his grin widens, and Josh can swear that he saw a flicker of Trevor’s eyes towards him, one that stayed just a little too long below his jawline. “Basically… celebrating your arrival… Joshie.”

Something about the way Trevor says that so casually causes Josh’s heart to skip a beat. It’s not the first time Trevor’s called him that, yet it never fails to make him nervous.

“Who the fuck goes drinking in the afternoon? Sounds like an idea only you would think of,” Josh cocks his head, eyeing Trevor with playful suspicion.

“Well…” Trevor begins, but despite himself, Josh notices the slight crawl of blush across his pale cheeks, followed by an awkward shrug. He looks more dumbfounded than embarrassed, but the end result is the same. He’s just as cute as before. “I...”

Josh remains silent, finding some amusement in watching Trevor nervously laugh and scramble to find a reason. As if it sort of takes away some of the nervousness he’s feeling too.

“I… Uh… Darshan and I…”

It’s then that he notices a brief pause in Trevor’s response. It’s not the weed, it can’t be. It’s also not like some complex equation that demands time. No, rather, it’s nervousness. Yet nervousness at _what_ exactly, Josh has yet to piece together.

“Just… Follow me,” Trevor finally speaks, and the slightly forced smile, backed by the slightest hint of excitement. It’s the only thing that betrays his calm, collected demeanor. He gestures over to the living room, and Josh reluctantly follows. Slowly but surely, he can see the manufactured smile on Trevor’s pale face blossom into his trademark smirk. “You can leave your luggage here, we’ll deal with that later.”

That sounds ridiculous, but Josh nonetheless agrees.

When they arrive, the first thing Josh notices, with no doubt, are the guys he’ll call his new teammates. There are familiar faces, some more familiar than others, but regardless, it’s only Trevor’s that holds his attention. And it’s only Darshan that’s missing.

His eyes flicker over to the center of the room, his eye no doubt catching the bottles of beer and vodka carefully lain on the table of the living room. Unsurprisingly, one of them is already open, and appears to be half consumed. For a split second, it’s as if there’s a delay in Trevor’s reflexes, a lapse in his concentration, as he turns his head back to Josh.

“Come on.” He smirks.

“Getting high _and_ drunk?” Josh snickers, but despite himself, lies down on the couch in an exaggerated motion. He reaches for a beer. It’s been so long since he’s had the chance to hold an ice-cold beer, let alone drink it. “I’ll take it.”

“Up the ass.”

“Fuck you, dude,” Josh grumbles, pushing Trevor away with a chuckle, nonetheless clamping down on his annoyance and taking a gulp of the beer. It’s cool, it’s refreshing and slightly bitter. And Trevor is right there, drinking with him. Come to think of it, they’ve smoked together before, too. Perhaps once, or maybe even twice, but nonetheless, they’ve never drunk together.

There’s a first for _everything_.

“Good to know the toxic Joshie I know is still here,” Trevor murmurs, letting his head roll back on the other side of the couch, beer in hand. “Love you, buddy.”

Josh snorts at that, shaking his head as he takes another sip.

It tastes even better than the first time, and he can’t tell if it’s just his imagination, if it’s Trevor, or if the alcohol is somehow just fast acting for some incomprehensible reason. Fuck all that, because it feels great. He hadn’t had the chance to drink on Immortals, or Liquid, or even at home for as long as he remembers. Tight schedules, stressful lives, whatever.

The seconds turn to minutes, the beer passed on for vodka. Losing track of time, losing track of his pace, he even feels like he’s lost track of his number of drinks.

The afternoon feels timeless to him, and yet again he can’t differentiate whether it’s the alcohol, whether it’s Trevor, or whether it’s the new environment. Josh smiles at that, letting his gaze avert back to his drink. Keep drinking, keep talking. Nothing unusual, perhaps down a few more drinks.

But it’s then that he notices that he isn’t the only one with wandering eyes. He could’ve sworn he saw it before. The flicker of Trevor’s eyes, below his jawline, below his waistline, the slight shuffle of his athletic frame. He had this eerie sensation that he’s not the only one watching. But that he _himself_ is also being watched. It sounds creepy, perhaps it should. Staring at people when they aren’t looking sounds weird as fuck, but Josh knows better than anyone that it’s a common occurrence. Well, at least a common occurrence to him. Trevor returning the action only serves as justification.

Josh smiles, albeit a small and hidden one. He’s feeling good, he’s feeling daring. Who fucking knows anyways. It doesn’t fucking matter. He rests his dark eyes on Trevor, this time taking care not to follow the instinctive path of breaking eye contact. He wants Trevor to notice.

Fortunately for him, it doesn’t take long for those amber eyes to find their home in Josh’s own.

“Like what you see?” Trevor asks, lips visibly parted.

Josh mumbles something back, unsure if it came out as a coherent sentence. Trevor’s expression doesn’t change. It’s as hungry as before, so Josh merely licks his lips. The adrenaline is coursing through his veins, dampened only by the alcohol. They are polar opposites in what they do, in what they make him _want_ , except for one thing.

Trevor.

Fire is spreading through his chest, through his limbs, through the tips of his fingers, fueled more and more as time passes. He parts his lips, but no sound comes out. It’s only his dark eyes that speak for him.

“You’re so sweet,” Trevor coos, taking what appeared to be several steps forward, past the table, past the adjacent couch, until he’s _right in front_ of Josh. “So _kissable_.”

He suppresses a gasp at that, having a much clearer view of Trevor’s eyes, of those perfect, full lips that contrast so much with his pale complexion. Something snaps inside him, and the inhibition is gone.

“Do it then,” Josh snickers, half expecting it to come out as a joke.

He’s met by surprise when it’s not the sound of dry laughter that knocks him out of his stupor, but the alien sensation of a light breath against his cheeks, of Trevor’s lips inches from his.

“Follow me,” he whispers.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah…” Josh sucks in a sharp breath.

Trevor’s lips are on his own, hot and forceful, pushing forward until Josh has to hold on to Trevor’s shoulders to avoid losing balance. The difference in height is staggering, but he manages.  Panting, he tries to return the kiss, some of the pressure, some of the pleasure, but he has no chance to respond between needing to stand on his toes to reach, and the way Trevor assaults his lips. There’s something solid behind him, and it’s only the jarring sensation of the doorknob pressing into his lower back that helps him identify his surroundings.

It had not occurred to Josh that this might not be a good idea. They haven’t actually _entered_ the room yet, very much in public. He wants to blame the alcohol, to blame Trevor for tempting him, but even _he_ knows that there’s no valid defense for a choice he’s made on his own volition.

His mind is hazy, and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to think and increasingly easy to get lost in the kiss. Trevor’s lips are attacking the crook of his neck, his athletic figure pushing him against the door.

Josh can feel Trevor slip a hand under his shirt amidst his stupor. He can hear a low growl escape Trevor’s lips. The softness of Trevor’s fingers sharply contrasts to the desperation and lust in his kisses. Josh could feel his heart hammering in his chest, could feel the rush of blood through every vein, every capillary. The heat was pooling all over, and there was only one way to go further. He slips one hand behind himself, fumbling for the doorknob, his movements fast yet uncoordinated.

“Going somewhere?”

There is a certain possessiveness in the way Trevor asks that causes Josh to shudder, to tremble in excitement, awakening some primal urge that makes his cock twitch in his pants. He wants it. He wants it _so badly._ His fingers finally get a good grip on the doorknob his eyes could not possibly see, but it’s Trevor who pushes the door open. Like he wants this _just_ as much.

Grinning, Josh takes a couple steps in a room he’s wholly unfamiliar with.

It doesn’t take long for Trevor’s lips to meet his again. His ears are ringing, the pleasure blocking out everything, save for the familiar sound of the door closing. He can’t be certain whether or not he heard the door lock.

Their kiss grows heated once more, and Josh can feel his back on more collide against a solid object with an audible thud, causing him to wince in pain. There’s a wall behind him. There’s Trevor right in front of him, kissing him and grinding against him with such fervor that any attempt to remove himself from the wall would only result in him being slammed against it once more. He was trapped, but his mind hardly registers that. It feels so fucking good.

There’s a sharp pain on his lips as Trevor’s teeth sink in, but it’s severely outweighed by the pleasure that comes with it. It makes him feel light headed, trapped in a trance. Josh can feel Trevor push forward with a certain element of roughness he’s never felt before. He can feel Trevor’s knee press between his legs, causing his own breath to hitch at the alien sensation. It quickly subsides, the pleasure soaring and he’s already so hard. He presses back this time, somewhere between hips, thighs, and knees. It’s immediately evident that Trevor is just as hard.

 

_I want this._

 

It’s his turn to take the lead this time. His hands move downward, tugging at the belt around Trevor’s waist. His fingers move like lightning, yet their motions are ungainly. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, doesn’t want this dream to end.

Josh finally unclasps it. He can hear Trevor snicker, can feel the boy push against him even harder, _too_ hard, like it’s deliberate. The sudden pressure of being pushed into the wall again causes his grip to falter, and Trevor stops kissing him in return.

Josh finally finds the will to open his eyes. There is a slightly devious smile growing on Trevor’s lips that closely resembles normalcy. But this is just slightly _different._ It’s not the weed. It’s not the alcohol. _No_ , this is something else.

“I forgot to tell you,” he says. “This isn’t my room.”

The mention of that should have sent fear spiraling through him, but for some reason, it doesn’t. It merely sends shockwaves of anticipation through his limbs, causes his skin to crawl with hunger. Like the mention of that is nothing more than a catalyst to whet his appetite further.

“Then whose?” Josh asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Heh,” Trevor chuckles, without so much as a second thought. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

 

Josh holds back a laugh. So this isn’t his room. Big deal. He hasn’t said no, hasn’t voiced his discontent, because there simply isn’t any. Maybe the door is locked. No one’s going to come in. Maybe it’s still unlocked.

What if they get caught?

No, that makes no sense. If that were the case Trevor wouldn’t have chosen this room. Trevor must know this house inside out by now. And he has just as much to lose if that happens, if getting caught is even troubling.

Maybe someone will come join them.

He wonders for a split second if something is wrong, if _he_ did something wrong, but that hardly makes any sense. Trevor’s expression is unreadable, save for a hint of deviousness. The sharp contrast to the manufactured gentleness in his tone is astounding, and Josh can’t help but wonder what’s waiting for them.

“Trevor?”

“You wanted to know, right?”

It wasn’t like Trevor to hold back. Nothing in the two years Josh has known him for would suggest that Trevor would wait or hesitate. The very thought of that causes a shiver to trace its way down his spine. His mind was racing, trying to find a piece together the hints, the clues that would surely tell him _who_ ’s room it was, and from there, _what_ was waiting for them.

It’s not Trevor’s room. It’s definitely not a spare one either. There is a myriad of personal belongings here, yet he cannot identify who’s it is, let alone the relevance of it.

“I’ll be right back,” Trevor murmurs.

Trevor pulls Josh towards the bed, away from the wall. There’s a sudden emptiness as he become used to the hardness behind him. There’s a mix of excitement coursing through his veins and confusion eating at him. He only briefly notices Trevor’s fleeting figure as the door opens, and in an instant, he’s gone.

The next few moments feel surreal, timeless even. Before he knows it, Trevor’s back. Like he had never left. He’s not alone. And the missing puzzle piece feels as obvious as it should have been, the only person missing at the party.

 

 _Darshan_.

 

Josh holds back a gasp, but it’s not one of displeasure… merely surprise. There’s a certain intensity in the way Darshan and Trevor look at one another that causes a tingle of unease to crawl over his skin.

Darshan is half naked, looking as if he had just showered. The scent of soap is strong, but the scent of alcohol is just as strong. Josh’s eyes flicker over to Trevor again, who whispers something into Darshan’s ear. It’s inaudible, but the devious smirk that follows from the both of them is both worrying and causes a wave of hungry anticipation to wash over him.

“Okay,” Darshan says back, his lips grazing Trevor’s pale, exposed skin. It’s a short, one word response, but there’s a hint of affection in the way he says it that causes unease to rush through Josh’s veins, even as Trevor starts to walk back towards him.

His expression is still unreadable, as is Darshan’s. In fact, they’re almost identical. Trevor wraps an arm around his waist, and Josh can feel his heart pounding against his ribcage again. Trevor is tugging on him, seemingly gentle, but the force behind his fingers is evident as Josh is being dragged away from the bed, and just slightly towards Darshan.

An audible moan escapes his lips when Trevor’s hand slips under his shirt again, clawing at his back, before migrating lower. It feels great, causes him to quiver with excitement, moan at the sensation of Trevor’s hand clasping his ass. Josh has to bite his lip to prevent what would be a shamefully high-pitched yelp from escaping, but with a closed door and the indistinct chatter and club music in the background, he might not have had to.

They’ve been going too slow, and Josh can’t wait to rid himself of the shackles he calls his clothes, but it also occurs to him that he doesn’t have free reign. That he’s in a room that isn’t his, but Darshan’s. That he’s the new one, the third one here.

Darshan is looming, right in front of him, and Josh can make out the familiar thirst in his eyes, mirroring Trevor’s and surely mirroring his own. He opens his mouth to speak, but his voice cuts there.

“So, Joshie, what brings you here?” Darshan asks.

Josh chuckles at that.

“Your boyfriend,” he frowns.

He can hear Darshan laugh, albeit dryly. His eyes wander, and judging from the angle, his gaze must surely be directed at Trevor. There’s that smile once more, and Josh can’t help but admit suits Darshan extremely well.

Trevor and Darshan. Never one without the other, it seems. The intensity of their stare makes Josh increasingly uneasy, and he wants to forget, to erase it from his mind. It had never really occurred to him, that he may have hit the nail on the head with that casual remark.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Darshan replies, his dark fingers teasingly cupping Josh’s chin, until they’re almost eye level. The height difference is still evident, but not as staggering as it was with Trevor.

It’s a comfortable height, and it’s surprisingly more than comfortable when Darshan’s dark lips press against his own. They’re softer, fuller than Trevor’s, amplified by the brush of his facial hair, but they don’t make his head swim as much. Nonetheless, it succeeds in causing his core to flare again, in causing his cock to twitch uncomfortably in his pants. He can feel the swell in his lips, the flush of his cheeks, the rush of blood through his veins.

It must be obvious to everyone else too.

“See, I told you he’d like it,” Trevor laughs, his lips mere inches from Josh’s ears. “He’s a little whore, he’ll enjoy it.”

Trevor’s free hand takes the other side of his waist, causing Josh to jump a little at that.

“Won’t you, _Joshie_.”

His mind is a haze, the world feels like a hazy dream. He’s always been a lightweight drinker, and it shows. How many drinks? One? Two? Three? Josh can’t even piece together events that couldn’t have been more than half an hour ago. All he can comprehend, can process, are the immediate events that happen.

Trevor’s hands are no longer on him, but he doesn’t dare turn around. He doesn’t want to turn his back to Darshan. He doesn’t want to take his eyes off of what may happen next. Darshan’s hands are still on him, as rough as Trevor’s were. He lets out a weighty breath as Darshan’s lips attack his again, and he’s pushed towards what appears to be the ledge of a desk.

They aren’t Trevor’s lips, but _fuck_ do they make his head spin, make him quiver with excitement.

A muffled moan escapes Josh, and he instinctively reaches his hands back to find some sort of stability, something to anchor him to reality. There are pencils, pens, papers, _something_. A cup maybe. There’s hardly enough space, and everything falls to the floor in a rhythmic clatter.

The force behind Darshan’s hands increases, cupping his ass through his pants. It’s almost mortifying, to be objectified, pushed around like this. He feels helpless almost, at the mercy of Darshan and Trevor, like a complete stranger. He has no room to take the lead, no room to return the pleasure, nothing to make him feel like a participant and not like a specimen.

Yet that’s hardly at the forefront of his mind. The only he can think of is how tight his pants feel right now, how tight his _clothes_ feel right now, and just how much he wants them off. To be liberated of the shackles that have held him for too long.

There’s an inconspicuous hardness pressing into his thigh as Darshan grinds against him, making his cock twitch uncomfortably. Josh can feel his pre-come making wet spots through his boxers, yearning for attention.

He wants this. Trevor. Darshan.

He wants it _so fucking much_.

He can hear Darshan let out a breathy sigh, those dark hands roaming his chest, a finger teasingly finding its place by the hem of his shirt.

“This…” Darshan breathes, “is in the way.”

His voice is low, almost a growl, but it carries some soft, melodic venom with it. Like it’s some dangerous song to lull him into even more. Josh shudders at that, but nonetheless responds, eager to free himself as Darshan removes the first article of clothing from him, exposing his chest.

“So cute,” Darshan coos. His eyes are glinting with greed and lust, once more taking the liberty to let his hands explore Josh’s now exposed skin.

Darshan’s hands aren’t cold, but they nonetheless cause Josh to shiver, to squirm at the touch. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Darshan’s passive expression turn devious, can _feel_ Darshan’s thumb and index finger flicker over to his nipple.

There’s a sharp pain, followed by immediate euphoria, and Josh lets out a soft whimper. Feeling brave, he finds the strength to open his eyes, if for just a split second to meet Darshan’s own. He’s never seen them this close up before. Josh lets one hand find their way around, roaming the exposed skin of Dashan’s back. His skin is perfect, immaculate, flawless. He lets his hands move lower, lower, until he could comfortably grab Darshan’s ass through his boxers.

“Mmm, he likes it, doesn’t he?” Darshan grins, briefly pausing.

The interruption of Darshan’s touches causes Josh to whimper uncomfortably, his brows furrowing in mild discontent. His eyes flicker back to Darshan.

He finds what appears to be cocky triumph.

 

_You’re such a cocktease Darshan._

 

“Hey, no need to be so aggressive,” Darshan replies. “We’re getting there.”

It sounds so silly, it almost makes Josh laugh. What was this, some battle of wills? Endless teasing to amount to what? To see who gave in first? First Trevor, now him.

“Getting to where? Fucking me?”

There’s a brief moment of silence, and Josh catches notice of the slightest glance Darshan throws back towards the one person missing from the equation.

 

_Trevor._

 

He’d almost forgotten about him, lost in Darshan’s touches and kisses. Josh turns around, ever so slightly, his eyes flicker over to Trevor, then back to Darshan, almost in startled surprise. There’s some incomprehensible, unreadable expression on both of their faces. As if the battle of wills was more than just between Josh and Darshan. He tries to identify the emotions plastered on their faces. Was it tension? Regret? Fear? Anticipation?

If anything, it seemed like an invisible, wordless request for permission.

He lays his eyes on Trevor’s once more, and a twinge of surprise mixed with delight courses through him when he realizes the gaze is being returned. As if it’s always been, as if he’s carefully watching, carefully looking. Josh licks his lips in anticipation, causing Trevor to let out a chuckle.

“Relax dude, we’re just getting started.”

Once more, Josh can see the slightest flicker of Trevor’s eyes, surely towards Darshan. Josh doesn’t need to see Darshan’s response to know that somehow, _permission is granted_. Maybe it’s that grin on Trevor’s pale face. Maybe it’s the slight nod. Maybe it’s that devious smirk.

“Trevor, I,” he opens his mouth, but before another sound can leave his lips, there’s an unexpected sensation grinding against him. He’d turned his back to Darshan. He lets out a sharp gasp, the suddenness of Darshan’s still covered cock brushing against his ass sending another jolt of arousal spiraling through him.

Josh is breathing hard, fast, his gaze on Trevor unwavering even as Darshan’s arm crashes against his upper back, pushing him down, bending him over until his face is pushed into Trevor’s crotch. He doesn’t have a chance to adjust, his face suddenly buried, his glasses askew.

“What _he_ sees, right?” Trevor chirps, hastily removing his shirt, then his belt. His gaze is steadfast fixed on Josh, licking his lips.

“You wanna help me with that?”

Josh scoffs at that. The question is painfully redundant and pointless. His hands fumble for an instant with the waistband of Trevor’s pants, carefully slipping a finger underneath, and then past the boxers. The outline of Trevor’s cock through the material is distracting, but Josh finally manages, hastily yanking down both articles of clothing to unveil Trevor’s twitching cock, leaking with pre-come.

In the same instant, he can feel Darshan yank down his own pants. But the pain of it is irrelevant next to Darshan pressing the tip of his cock against Josh’s twitching hole. It’s teasing, it’s chaste, but it’s _there_.

“Ugh,” he moans, wincing in pain as Trevor grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking him down even lower until the head of Trevor’s cock is a mere inch from Josh’s lips.

“Don’t bite me,” Trevor laughs, and pushes down one last time, more or less forcing Josh to take in his full length. It’s almost too much, it makes him gag, but he manages. He can the taste of pre-come off of Trevor’s cock, can feel Trevor’s whole frame tremble at his tongue and mouth working.

“Fuck,” Trevor moans, letting out a breathy sigh, adding a second hand into Josh’s hair. “So fucking good.”

At the same time, Darshan presses just a little further, and the sudden alien sensation causes Josh to jump, _just_ the tip of Darshan’s cock suddenly buried in his ass. It already hurts, and he almost bites down in instinct, only to be reminded that he can’t, or rather, he shouldn’t.

He hopes this isn’t how it’s going to go.

“Hurts, huh?” Darshan chuckles. “Since it’s your first time, how about this? Lube or no lube?”

 

_Yes, lube please._

 

It almost makes him laugh. It’s such a pointless question, and Josh is certain even someone experienced would very much rather use lube. So he nods, letting out a relieved sigh when the tip of Darshan’s cock leaves his ass.

“Condom or no condom?”

“We don’t have anymore,” Trevor answers for him. “We’re clean though.”

“Take it or leave it,” Darshan murmurs.

There’s a hanging emptiness in the air for a split second at that. A question like that, though simple, short, carries more weight than he would have realized. Yet it doesn’t process clearly, his mind is still a mess from the alcohol.

All he knows is that he wants this. So he merely nods again.

 

_I’ll take it._

 

He can’t turn around, he knows that. He has no way of knowing if Trevor is telling the truth. But at least his ears are still working, even amidst what feels like blaring. Any and all attention that he could have spared are diverted, all for pleasuring Trevor, whose moans become increasingly erratic. He must be getting closer, but how close, Josh still has no idea.

Just keep working, keep sucking.

There’s what sounds like the opening of a drawer. Josh shivers in anticipation.

One finger enters him, the sudden coolness of the liquid causing him to tense up, if just briefly. It comes as fast it goes, and he’s back to a relaxed state of arousal. There’s nothing wrong about this.

He wants it.

Darshan adds more lube, inserting a second finger, a little more forcefully than he had intended. This time he goes slightly tense, but the relaxation comes just as quick as it had left. He wants this. Of course, he does. But those fingers couldn’t compare to the real deal. Darshan smirks, letting his finger move slowly. It takes mere seconds for Darshan to find his prostate, and Josh moans at that, briefly losing focus, his teeth just grazing the exposed tip of Trevor’s cock.

 

_Fuck._

 

“The fuck, dude?” Trevor winces, momentarily yanking at his hair again, almost to pull himself out of Josh’s mouth. “He hasn’t even started fucking you yet.”

“Yeah,” Darshan chuckles. “Relax, man.”

He lets out a sigh, some sense of relaxation returning to him. Darshan slowly pulls both fingers, revealing the throbbing ring of flesh, no doubt aching, screaming for something to quell the sudden emptiness left by Darshan’s finger. Once more, he can feel the tip of Darshan’s cock teasingly brush his entrance, and he has to resist to just screaming at Darshan to start fucking him _right then and there_.

His ass and thighs are clenching and unclenching around Darshan’s cock, almost rhythmically. It feels good, it feels so _fucking_ good.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Darshan responds, letting out a soft moan. “So fucking good.” Darshan hits his prostate again, this time _forcefully_ , causing a strangled sob to escape his lips, muffled only by the fact that Trevor’s cock is still buried inches in his mouth.

The way Darshan says that makes him feel mortified. The way Josh’s being treated, making him feel like a slab of meat on display. Like a lauded object. Yet he’s agreed to this. He’s consented the whole time, and he’s still agreeing now. Because he doesn’t even want to stop. He never wanted to.

It feels much better than it hurts.

His own cock is throbbing with need, leaking pre-come, seeking attention. It’s almost instinctive, he lifts one hand off of Trevor, and reaches down to stroke his cock. He doesn’t get far though, yet he cannot tell whose hand it is that reprimands him.

“Keep your hands on me.”

_Fine._

 

But he doesn’t have to, as Darshan reaches in front, those dark fingers closing around his twitching cock. He was sandwiched. Trevor in front of him, his cock inches deep in Josh’s mouth, stifling any attempt to cry. Trevor’s hands, firmly gripping his hair. Darshan’s behind him, fucking him, _jerking_ him off.

His core is flaring again, and he feels as if his insides were hot liquid, as if his skin could turn to ashes at any second. The pleasure is indescribable, and he lets out an uncontrolled whine, this time remembering to _will_ himself to continue sucking, holding back teeth, holding back instinct.

There’s a sudden change in Trevor’s breathing, in the ways his thighs are clenching. He must be close. He must be _so_ close. A few more seconds.

“Fuck.”

Trevor stops thrusting forward, and Josh knows what’s coming, but instead of letting him swallow it, those hands that so dutifully grabbed at his hair yank with excessive force, taking Trevor’s cock out of his mouth.

He’s quick to react, and Josh shuts his eyes just in time to prevent the hot spurts of come from getting in his eyes. At last, he’s done, and the hands that so tightly gripped his hair lose their integrity, leaving a dull throbbing pain in its place.

“Seriously, dude? What the fuck was that?”

“The best blowjob I’ve ever gotten,” Trevor sighs. “Except from Darshan.”

“Fuck you,” Josh shakes his head, looking up at Trevor. His face is uncomfortably covered in come, some of it in his hair, some of it on his lips. He takes the chance to lick it off his lips, seductively eyeing Trevor while at it. “How do I look?”

Trevor scoffs. “Like a fucking cocksucker. And like a fucking bitch boy.”

Over the course of the past few minutes, he’s gotten used to what would’ve been an unwelcome sensation. Darshan’s still fucking him, his cock still buried inches in Josh, but it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t even make him squeal.

It feels as natural as it should.

Darshan’s hand is still around his cock, still jerking him off with a certain roughness he himself never dared to try. The heat’s pooling in his core again, the arousal unfettered and threatening to push him over the edge. Darshan must be getting close too. There’s the slightest sound of pounding, and he can’t tell if it’s his heartbeat, or Darshan’s.

His blood is rushing, the adrenaline and alcohol coursing through his veins like fire. He’s close. He’s _so fucking close_. The slightest thing will set him off. He’s lost track of his surroundings. The only thing reminding him is his firm grip on the edge of the bed, his eyes sharply focused. The slightest twitch of his finger causing a ripple in the pattern of the bedsheet.

It anchors him to reality.

“Darshan, I…”

He doesn’t get that far. Darshan’s thrusts slow down, if for just a brief moment. Josh gasps at the suddenness, the sudden sensation of Darshan pressing his thumb just below the twitching head of his cock. The whole world spins, making him uncontrollably dizzy.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Josh comes, his best attempts to stifle the cry of raw pleasure coming to a stop as his vision goes blank, the static firing from every nerve end. His knees buckle, trembling violently with the force of the orgasm as his come spills all over Darshan’s hand, and onto the floor.

He lets out a weighty moan, once more uncontrollably clenching and unclenching his thighs and ass at the suddenness of his orgasm. It must be too much, and Darshan comes shortly after, letting it trickle down his trembling thighs and legs, letting it trickle out of his twitching hole, slightly red and swollen.

It fucking hurts.

But it felt fucking great.

His legs, which held on for so long, finally lose their integrity, and he collapses forward, dazed onto the mattress. His ears are still ringing, his blood is still rushing, his vision still blurred. But if there’s one thing he can hear, it’s the sound of the door opening.

Someone’s leaving.

Slowly, his senses return to him. Slowly, he realizes what he’s done. The room smells strongly of sex and sweat, and it’s almost repulsive. The desk might be a mess, yet the bed is clean. As is the floor, save for that one spot. Nothing a tissue can’t fix in a heartbeat. The room is eerily clean. As if there would be no evidence of anything ever happening there.

It’s almost frightening.

“Welcome to CLG.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I suck at writing threesomes. Or things. In general. Please
> 
> But still, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped beta this~ Your efforts are appreciated.


End file.
